Merdin
Merdin is an ordinary Dwarf, an A-class adventurer and a member of Storm of Tyranny. Appearance Personality She is a stable character, and often helps Schneider restrain the reckless Dalton, whose personality is only somewhat ordinary or at least, she is supposed to, but there are many occasions when she participates in the reckless rampage. Background A small but fashionable Dwarf dancer from the marine nation of Galahad, which is a vassal nation of the Amid Empire. Her father made a name for himself by felling an Elder Treant and changing occupation from lumberjack to adventurer. Wanting to be an adventurer like her father, Merdin registered at the Guild once she came of age, but she was betrayed by her party members, who stole her money and equipment. She spent her nights crying and was forced to work as a dancer in a bar, and she met Schneider and Dalton by coincidence when they happened to visit her bar to drink. A strange series of events led her to joining forces with them to beat her former party members, who had become exclusive guards for the corrupt merchants running the city’s red-light district, to a pulp, and she became one of Schneider’s companions in the aftermath. The whole ordeal took place within just three hours. With her joining Schneider, the Storm of Tyranny was formed. Merdin was a believer of Botin, but when Schneider and Dalton told her the truth, she chose to believe them, as it was them who had helped her in her time of need, and not the believers of Alda, though she would never have imagined that this would result in her opposing the Empire and participating in large-scale activities for the protection of Vida’s races. She is thought to be one of Schneider’s lovers, and this is actually true. Though she danced unwillingly before, she seems to have taken a liking to it; she continues with her dancing as a hobby and also as a part of her training. As a result, she possesses agility that one would not expect from a Dwarf. She takes a certain amount of pride in her dancing, and she is always willing to accept a dancing challenge. As an adventurer, she stands on the frontline, striking her foes with her axe and evading their attacks with the agility that she gained through her dancing. Incidentally, her Active Skill ‘Dance Robe Technique’ is a superior version of the Armor Technique Skill, and her Unique Skill ‘Harps’ Divine Protection’ is that of Harps, the god of lumberjacks, a subordinate god of Botin. Chronology Powers and Abilities (Volume 9 Character Summary - Part 2) * Name: Merdin * Race: Dwarf * Age: 42 * Titles: Battlefield Dancer, Divine Flame Dancer, Thunderclap’s Lover, Woodcutting Champion, Survivor of the Dark Continent * Job: Divine Axe * Level: 90 * Job History: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Dancer, Axe Warrior, Dancing Warrior, Magic Axe User, Magic Warrior, Axe Dancer, Berserker, Amazoness, Axe Master, Great Axe Master * Passive Skills: ** Dark Vision ** Augmented All Attribute Values: Small ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with an axe: Very Large ** Strengthened Agility when equipped with non-metal armor: Large ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 5 ** Mental Resistance: Level 5 ** Magic Resistance: Level 4 ** Intuition: Level 7 ** Self-Enhancement: Dancing: Level 10 ** Allure: Level 4 ** Murder Healing: Level 5 * Active Skills: ** Dancing Axe Technique: Level 10 ** Shield Technique: Level 2 ** Dance Robe Technique: Level 10 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 10 ** Coordination: Level 8 ** Divine Dancing: Level 10 ** Throwing: Level 9 ** Transcend Limits: Level 6 ** Transcend Limits: Magic Axe: Level 7 ** Magic Fighting Technique: Level 7 ** Deforestation: Level 8 ** Housework: Level 3 * Unique Skills: ** Harps’s Divine Protection ** Plant Killer ** ■■■■ルー’s Divine Protection lieu Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Vida's Faction Category:Adventurers Category:Lambda